Jurassic Park after the incidents
by swish2012
Summary: I am supposed to be interviewing the characters after the incidents at both Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar


I do not own Jurassic Park and I am not copying the stories. Anyway here are the interviews of the characters in Jurassic Park and I am the one interviewing them based on the incidents of both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna "Site B" enjoy :-)

**John Hammond Interview:**

Interviewer: John could you please tell us about yourself?

John Hammond: "Well I am an CEO of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park,". "My full name is John Peter Hammond and my daughter is Helen Grant (Murphy). " I decided to make attractions for children and families, and I desired to make this attraction a scientific reality as opposed to an illusion".

(He laughs, and shakes his head)

"Looking back I realised I was underestimated by the power of genetics, I had little regard for scientific research doctrine, You see I was more interested in applications of genetic engineering than in the moral implications of such creations. I thought I had it all achieving something many scientists would love to achieve, InGen had helped create genetically engineered dinosaurs by using the DNA strand of a dinosaur which had been found in a mosquito which had been trapped in amber for millions of years. InGen simply took the dinosaur DNA from inside the mosquito and mixed it with that of a frog's DNA and of course boom dinosaurs came about. I requested that Dr. Grant would join me on the tour of my park to help build the confidence of my investors and so that Dr. Grant would then endorse my park and I would fund his dig site for the next three years. I choose Dr. Grant because I knew his fascination with dinosaurs and how they worked not to mention he is the world's most renowned palaeontologist and specialist in Velociraptor. Dr. Ellie Sattler knew a thing or two about them as well as being a palaeobotany so I knew they were just perfect for the tour".

Interviewer: Tell us what happened when you meet Mr Gennaro and the team?

John Hammond: The lawyer Donald Gennaro brought a mathematician called Dr. Ian Malcolm on board to help my investors confidence in the business. All seemed well when the four and myself flew by helicopter to Costa Rica to tour the park.

He smiles as he said this...

I was very excited as were the scientists and Mr Gennaro. I showed them around the welcome centre, I even showed them the DNA video of how InGen genetically engineered the dinosaurs.

Then the storm had arrived when Dr. Grant and the other were out touring Jurassic Park, I was deeply saddened by this, Mr Arnold said that the storm wasn't going to pass over Costa Rica and that the group would have to drop what they were doing and head back into the Jeeps. At this point the power cut out and some of the fences and computer systems shut down as well, but no one at InGen knew what exactly had happened.

Interviewer: What do you think about Dennis Nedry stealing the dinosaur embryos for $1.5 million?

John Hammond: Well I don't want to speak ill of the man who has now past on, but however I will say this, Dennis Nedry worked for me as the system's programmer and was in charge of networking Jurassic Park's computers. Though he was not given any details about InGen's operation, Nedry was expected to fix numerous bugs and issues without knowing the ultimate goal. Dennis and I got into lots of financial debates over Dennis financial difficulties. Dennis, I was told felt he wasn't being respected enough and underpaid for what he did at InGen, this of course is nonsense I treat all my staff the same way. I was absolutely outraged that Dennis had made a deal with Biosyn to steal several dinosaur embryos for $1.5 million, I simply do not understand why he risked his career at InGen and put lives in danger all for nothing he died because of his stupidity and greed. Dennis shut down the park's security systems including several electric fences surrounding select dinosaur paddocks. He intended to steal embryos from a secure lab. We later found this out because the embryos went missing and so it was obvious Dennis had shut down the systems in order to steal the embryos. Then he of course was on his way through the park to give the embryos to Biosyn but on his way there he was killed by a diaphanous the remains of him was later found in the company car in the diaphanous paddock.

On the second tour to Isla Sorna known as "Site B" were the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured for a few months, before they were moved to Isla Nublar the location of the park. I explained that after Jurassic Park was shut down, a hurricane destroyed the containment facilities on Isla Sorna, and the dinosaurs have been living free in the wild ever since. I asked Dr. Malcolm to join a team that will travel to "Site B" and would help me stop my nephew Peter Ludlow from exploiting the site for InGen, and to help leave it as a nature preserve. Dr. Malcolm did refuse but then he went once he learnt that his girlfriend Sarah Harding was already on the Island. After touring the Island my nephew (his eyes fill up) died because he tried to capture a baby T. Rex.

**Interviewer: Could you tell us what happened to the workers of the Park?**

John Hammond: Mr Robert Muldoon was Jurassic Park's game warden. During an attempt to restore power, Mr Muldoon uses his fedora to set a trap for a Velociraptor which instead outsmarts and ambushes him he died during the attack. InGen gave money to his family, we had also rewarded one of our other workers at the park whovwas killed by a Velociraptor when the team brought the Velociraptor in by family was giving money for their loss the same as Muldoon and Dennis Nedry with his family and also Mr Arnold's family they had of course sued InGen alongside the people on the second tour who lost their lives in Isla Sorna.

**Interviewer: So what went on after Jurassic Park with Dr. Grant and your daughter Mr Hammond? **

John Hammond: After the incident in Isla Nublar. I remained in touch with Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Sattler we became good friend's despite what happened. My daughter Helen met the fine Dr. Grant through me of course, my daughter is a newspaper columnist and she did interviews with Dr. Malcolm and the rest following what happened I of-course was very annoyed by this but my daughter did it with good intentions. It wasn't to make InGen look worse than it was but she published their stories in books for people who were interested. Helen had of-course interviewed Dr. Grant andshe often visited him to help him write books for students to study and learn about dinosaurs. They dated about 2 years later after Helen divorced and married in June 1998. I still visit Dr. Grant at his seminars in Universities across the states I sit at the back of the room listening to him teach young students. I often visit Dr. Grant ad his dig sites were he also takes students out to teach.

**Dr. Alan Grant Interview**

**Interviewer: Tell us your experience Dr. Grant.**

Dr. Grant: I'm a palaeontologist and specialist in Velociraptor. I worked at a dig site alongside Dr. Ellie Sattler who was a graduate student at the time. I was called by Mr John Hammond to tour his park and endorse it. I ended up trapped in Jurassic Park with John Hammond's grandchildren Lex and Tim. I never liked children but after spending time in a very dangerous place I grew to love them. On the tour I learnt a lot about Velociraptors the sound of their voice still hunts me to this day. I was terrified for the kids when the T. Rex attacked their tour car. I rescued Tim from the tour car which got jammed in a tree once the T. Rex had knocked the car over the edge of a embankment.

After the whole incident with Jurassic Park I decided not endorse John's park and I couldn't wait to get back to what I do best,and that is teaching young students about dinosaurs and digging the bones of fossilised dinosaurs and researching their background.

**Interviewer: Did you ever tour Isla Sorna?**

Dr. Grant: I never went on the second tour with Dr. Malcolm and his girlfriend Sarah Harding to Isla Sorna, because I was done with those kind of tours and I wanted to concentrate on my dig site and teaching students from across the states in University's. So I never personal experienced that Island. I heard that John Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow had been killed I think it was the male T. Rex and it's baby who killed Peter Ludlow.

**What was your experience like in Isla Nublar 2001?**

Dr. Grant:My experience on the third tour had nothing to do with John Hammond... no, I was at my dig site in Snake Water, My assistant Billy Brennan in one of the research tents, reveals the replica of a Velociraptor resonating chamber, he created after scanning a Velociraptor skull. (He laughed) I don't like computers they seem to have a thing for me. Just as Billy and I were talking about it we were interrupted by the voice of this man who entered into our tent. He said his name was Paul Kirby of Kirby Enterprises, he asked me to escort him and his wife Amanda on an aerial tour of Isla Nublar and he would fund my dig site and he invited me and Billy along with Mr Kirby's wife for dinner to "discuses" business.

We went by plane to Isla Nublar to tour around the Island, I was surprised when the pilots told us that they will be landing, I started to revolt before being knocked unconscious by one of the mercenaries called Cooper. I later regained consciousness when Amanda uses a megaphone to call out to somebody in the jungle, and a roar was heard followed by several gunshots. Billy thought the roar was of a T. Rex but I determined that the roar is not that of a Tyrannosaurus but of something bigger. The mercenaries Nash and Udesky emerge shouting that we had to leave. As the plane starts down the runway, Cooper appears. Suddenly, a Spinosaurus dashes in front of the plane, killing Cooper and grazing the leaving air plane, which then crashes into the jungle. But to cut a long story short, After finding some peace, I learnt that the Kirbys are actually a divorced couple of small business in search of their son Eric, who was stranded on the island along with Amanda's boyfriend Ben eight weeks prior. I also found out that "Kirby Enterprises" is actually Kirby Paint&Tile Plus Mr Kirby owned a hardware store, I thought by then I wouldn't be getting paid for the tour but eventually we did.

**Interviewer: Dr. Grant had to finish the interview to go back to his dig site, he did say this though.**.

Dr. Grant: I still admire John Hammond for his success, there wont be anyone quite "insane" as he was and I say that in a loving way. His crazy ideas of humans and dinosaurs being thrown into the mix together after 65 million years of evolution and get along is an outrageous idea but he did it even though it didn't go public and sadly he lost his business. However this "Insane" man as I so loving put it is a very loving father and grandfather. He comes to visit me at my dig sites and also watching me at seminars teaching young students about these beautiful creatures. I get asked to this day questions about my experiences at Jurassic Park but I simply refuse to answer them, I have explained it all before.

**Tim Murphy Interview**

**Interviewer: So Tim tell us about yourself and your experience at Jurassic Park tour?**

Tim Murphy: I'm Tim Murphy and I was 10 years old at the time when myself and Lex went on tour to Jurassic Park. I was overwhelmed at having the opportunity to met Dr. Grant, he is my hero I read is book I even told him this on the tour. I was very grateful that Dr. Grant saved my life after almost dying, Dr. Grant called me "Timmy, the human piece of toast". It was very terrifying at Jurassic Park, I will never forgot the T. Rex when it turned the Jeep over and stood on top of it Lex and myself were screaming for our lives we truly thought it was the end of us, I mean when you have 6.8 tonnes and 43 feet on top of you crushing you inside a Jeep you really think your a goner. And when the T. Rex pushed the Jeep of the edge of a huge water bank with me still inside was absolutely terrifying I was so terrified I was sick in the Jeep. Luckily Dr. Grant came to my rescue and even though the car fell on top of us we did manage to escape with our lives.

The experience in the kitchen with the velociraptors was another terrifying moment. Lex was braver than me, she crawled along the floor and called me over with her but I refused to move, so Lex grabbed a soup ladle and banged it on the floor to draw the Velociraptors attention to her then she hide, I managed to get up and run into a freezer room, following behind me was Lex she locked the door and we ran out to Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler.

**Interviewer: Do you have a personal note Tim?**

Tim Murphy: I amnow 28 years old, and I studied at university I was also a student when I worked along side with Dr. Grant. I am now a graduate student and I work for Dr. Grant as a palaeontologist just like Dr. Sattler, I am now his assistant (Tim smiles).

I have of-course moved out of the home and am currently living with my house mate. Myself and Lex often visit Alan and our mom for dinner and we stay overnight to cause my mum and Alan have a big enough house. At first it felt weird when Alan married our mom because growing up I loved reading Alan's books and dreamed of meeting him one day and to have him marry your mom for real and move live with you was so cool (he laughs) I never imagined Dr. Grant would live with us meeting him was very exciting but to have him as our step-father is just amazing.

**Lex Murphy Interview:**

**Interviewer: Lex please tell us of your experience at Jurassic Park?**

Lex Murphy: Well I'm sure you have got the gist of my experience through Tim already so I won't go into too much detail.

Tim and myself were so scared for our lives because Donald Gennaro decided to jump out of the Jeep and leave two kids to defend for themselves. We had know idea what was going to happen of course because we had only read about dinosaurs in books and this was our very first time see a real living dinosaur. I guess you could say, that in a panic I made a stupid diction to pick up a touch and shine it out of the car window. Tim was yelling at me to turn it off but it my state of panic I couldn't find the off button as silly as that sounds but it is true, you just don't realise what you are doing while panicking especially when you see a T. Rex approaching the Jeep you just know danger is going to happen any minute now.

I will never forget when Tim and myself started fighting to turn the torch off, all of a sudden the T. Rex breaks through the sunroof using it's whole head and Tim and myself were trying to hold the glass up in front of ourselves to stop the T. Rex from eating us alive we screamed for our lives the weight of it's head was unreal absolutely terrifying. Then the T. Rex started to use it's head to knock the car over and stood on top of it crushing it with us inside, the Jeep was sinking deeper and deeper into the mud and rain and I remember scream to the top of my voice "HELP" it was a very terrifying experience.

Then all I could hear was Dr. Grant shutting at the T. Rex and waving a flare, Dr. Grant managed to lour the T. Rex away from our Jeep, then Dr. Malcolm started shouting as well and loured it away even further, apparently Dr. Malcolm was hurt when the T. Rex knocked him into the toilet cabin and ate Donald Gennaro.

I was so grateful that Dr. Grant saved our lives then saved Tim's when he was on the electric fences. That was horrible I thought Tim was dead he wasn't breathing, good thing Dr. Grant knew CPR.

**Interviewer: Do you have a Personal note Lex?**

Lex Murphy: I live alone and now work as a Veterinarian. I often stay for dinner with mom and Alan at weekends.

**Dr Ellie Sattler Interview:**

**Interviewer: Dr. Sattler could you tell us what your experience was like in Jurassic Park?**

Dr. Sattler: I won't tell you a lot as I see you have enough information about these trips to Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar. My experience at the park again as the rest have said was terrifying and I will never forget the sound the velocirapters made it's a sound I would rather forget. I was amazed at what John Hammond had created it's defiantly something no one else could achieve. My heart goes out the Mr Arnold and Mr Muldoon's family they risked their lives to save ours I will never forget that.

**Interviewer: Do you have a personal note Dr. Sattler?**

Dr. Sattler: Yes it's true Dr. Grant and I were in a relationship although it did end we are still good friends. I married my husband Mark in 1997 and we now have two children both boys.

I am now a writer for children. I live in Washington DC with husband Mark and our two boys aged 11 and 14.

**Dr. Ian Malcolm Interview**:

**Interviewer: Dr. Malcolm tell us of your visit to Isla Sorna Site B?**

Dr. Malcolm: Four years after the incident at Jurassic Park, John Hammond had lost control of InGen to his unscrupulous nephew, Peter Ludlow. I publicized the incident that took place in Isla Nublar four years prior, but disbelief has destroyed my academic reputation. When I went to visit John Hammond at his home he was in now in poor health and possibly dying, he summons me to his home telling me about Isla Sorna known as "Site B", where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured for a few months, before they were moved to Isla Nublar, the location of the park. John explained to me that after Jurassic Park was shut down, a hurricane destroyed the containment facilities on Isla Sorna, and the dinosaurs have been living free in the wild ever since. John asked me to join a team that will travel to "Site B" and will help him stop Ludlow from exploiting the site for InGen, and help leave it as a nature preserve. I of course initially refuse, but then I agree after learning that my girlfriend, palaeontologist Sarah Harding was part of the team and was already there, while the others will meet her after three days.

I met the team of people I was to join with: vehicle engineer Eddie Carr and documentary producer Nick Van Owen. Shortly after arriving at Isla Sorna we found Sarah. Sarah attempted to a close-up picture of a baby Stegosaurus. It's parents attacked Sarah, protecting their baby. Sarah survived by hiding in a hollow log. At camp, we discover Kelly (my daughter) had stowed away on the trailer. I tried to get Kelly home, but we were interrupted by the arrival of InGen team led by Ludlow which we spot chasing and capturing several dinosaur species such as Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, Gallimimus and Mamenchisaurus identified by InGen paleontolgist Dr. Robot Burke. That night, Nick (who reveals to the team that he is a member of Earth First) and Sarah sneak into the InGen camp to free the dinosaurs, which causes a huge commotion as a Triceratops destroys the camp and the dinosaurs escape, leading InGen tracker Ronald Tembo to blame his second-in-command Dieter Stark for the failure.

I will cut a long story short and say this, my experience brought back memories at Isla Nublar but not as bad as this experience at Isla Sorna because I was very concerned for the safety of both my daughter Kelly and girlfriend Sarah Harding. I never wish to experience this again seeing people you worked with die before your very eyes because of something that was stupidly created out of shear interest has left me distraught but has in a very positive way changed me as a person.

**Interviewer: Do you have a personal note Dr. Malcolm? **

Dr. Malcolm: Well it was 2 years after the incident at Isla Sorna when Sarah Harding and I got married in Italy of July 1999. Mrs Ian Malcolm and I are now living in Florida.

**Interviewer: John Hammond now talks about the lives of her friends and family and also what they are currently doing in 2012**.

John Hamoond: We often visit the graves of Mr Muldoon, Mr Arnold, Mr Udesky Mr Gennaro,Mr Eddie Carr each month alongside their families and with Dr Sattler, Dr Malcolm and Nick Van Owen. It is a way for them to remember those who they worked along with at both sites Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna who gave their lives so that they could live.


End file.
